Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the integrated technology field. More specifically, the invention relates to an integrated circuit having a command decoder.
According to the JEDEC specification, SGRAMs (Synchronous Graphic Random Access Memories) have internal command signals which can be activated by digital external commands. For that purpose, an SGRAM has a command decoder to which the bits of the commands are in each case supplied in parallel, and which decodes the internal command signals from the commands. In the case of SGRAMs, the commands have a length of 5 bits. SDRAMs (Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memories) also have such command decoders. The commands supplied to them have a length of 4 bits.
In both SGRAMs and SDRAMs, those bits of the command to be decoded which are supplied to the command decoder via in each case one external connection are referred to by the designations /CS, /RAS, /CAS and /WE. In the case of SGRAMs, a fifth bit DSF (defined special function) is added.
There are two possibilities for reporting to the memory that it should not carry out any operation (no operation, NOP): firstly, this is the case when /CS=1, with the other command bits not being relevant. Secondly, the memory does not carry out any command when ICS=0 and /RAS=1, /CAS=1, /WE=1 and (in the case of SGRAMs) DSF=0. On the other hand, if /CS=0 and the other command bits have a combination other than 111(0) (the NOP command just explained), the command decoder activates one of the internal command signals. Otherwise, it does not activate any of the internal command signals.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an integrated circuit with a command decoder, in which none of the outputs of the command decoder are activated either when one of the command bits is at a first level or when that second command bit is at a second level and the other command bits are at levels which correspond to an explicit deactivation command.
With this and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an integrated circuit, comprising:
an activation decoder having a number m command inputs for receiving digital commands of length m bits, wherein one of the digital commands is a deactivation command, an activation input for receiving an activation signal, and m outputs;
a command decoder having a plurality of decoder inputs connected to the outputs of the activation decoder;
the activation decoder, when the activation signal is at a first logic level, outputting at the outputs the command received at the command inputs;
the activation decoder, when the activation signal is at a second logic level, outputting the deactivation command at the outputs irrespective of the command present at the command inputs;
the command decoder having outputs, none of which are activated when the deactivation command is present at the decoder inputs, and one of which is in each case activated by the decoder when a command is present at the decoder inputs different from the deactivation command.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, a number m command input terminals are each connected to a respective the command input of the activation decoder, and an activation input terminal is connected to the activation input of the activation decoder.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, there is provided a latching unit that is connected between the outputs of the activation decoder and the decoder inputs of the command decoder, the latching unit having a clock signal input for receiving a clock signal. The latching unit, during each cycle of the clock signal, receives a present command produced at the outputs of the activation decoder, stores the command, and outputs the command to the decoder inputs of the command decoder.
In other words, the integrated circuit according to the invention has an activation decoder to whose inputs the digital commands and an activation signal are supplied. In this case, the activation signal may be in the form of an additional bit of the digital commands. The outputs of the activation decoder are connected to the command decoder. The command decoder has outputs, none of which are activated by said decoder when the deactivation command is being supplied to its inputs, and one of which is in each case activated by said decoder when a different command is supplied to its inputs. When the activation signal is at a first logic level, the activation decoder produces at its outputs the command supplied to it from the command inputs. When the activation signal is at a second logic level, the activation decoder produces the deactivation command at its outputs irrespective of the command supplied to it from the command inputs.
The digital commands are therefore decoded in two stages in the integrated circuit according to the invention. First, the activation decoder checks whether the activation signal is at the second logic level, and in this case produces the deactivation command. Thus, the activation command is supplied from the activation decoder to the command decoder both in the situation just mentioned and when the activation signal is at the first logic level and the digital command supplied via the command inputs is equivalent to the deactivation command. Since the activation decoder is already evaluating the activation signal, only the m bits of the respective command are now supplied to the command decoder, so that it may have a relatively simple design.
The integrated circuit can, for example, be an integrated, synchronous memory such as an SDRAM or SGRAM.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an integrated circuit having a command decoder, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.